


Lavender's Blue

by merin_b



Series: Disney Age [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crossover, Disney, F/M, King Alistair (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21687121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merin_b/pseuds/merin_b
Summary: "A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep."She was wearing her blonde locks in a messy bun, piled on top of her head. She was carrying an empty woven basket in her hands and wore servants clothes. How had he never seen her before?"In dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for, you keep."The unknown woman bowed and plucked a few roses and other flowers, gently placing them in the basket. So that's where the fresh flowers came from on his desk, he mused with a grin.The woman kept humming softly and then turned around. Alistair gasped and his heart went into a shock for a brief moment.She was breathtakingly beautiful.
Relationships: Alistair (Dragon Age) & Original Female Character(s), Alistair (Dragon Age)/Original Female Character(s), Alistair/Original Character(s), Alistair/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Disney Age [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563340
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	1. Be Kind

The room was still dark when Alistair opened his eyes. A yawn escaped him and he stretched out lazily before sitting up. _What time was it?_ He mused to himself as he mentally prepared himself to get out of bed, which had always been a hard task and would probably remain so for the rest of his life. Alistair Theirin simply loathed mornings.

  
Counting backwards from ten to zero, he finally forced himself to leave the still warm sheets and into the cold morning air. The cold already seemed to be catching up to him—he felt a chill running up his spine and he shivered audibly, so he quickly took his morning robes and put on his favourite cozy socks.   
Things had finally settled in his kingdom. For the moment, at least. The, what seemed to be everlasting war between the mages and templars, was finally contained thanks to the efforts of the inquisition. The venatori threat on his grounds was finally over, with the inquisition having succeeded in assisting him in rooting them out and quickly exterminating them out of Denerim. Yet Alistair felt drained and tensed. The feeling of unsafety lingered and he somehow still anticipated a dagger in his back at every passing corner in his home. 

  
Teagan had seen the exhaustion in Alistair's eyes and had recommended him a vacation of sorts. A getaway.  
_In his own bloody castle._  
But at the _opposite_ side.

  
So, he'd followed his advice—it meant being away from the nagging nobles for a week and simply enjoying a change of scenery, even if it _wás_ only at the other side of the castle.   
The room was large, nice and cozy. The main difference between his own personal chambers and this one was the beautiful balcony that overlooked the gardens of Denerim castle below. He'd been here for only a day (it was his first night) and he already spent the majority of his time sitting there and enjoying the view. It felt rather silly but he found comfort in the quiet. The loud hustle of the city seemed to eb away and for the first time in a long time he could focus on the singing of the birds again.  
The sun was just about to rise, offering a beautiful scenery that much reminded him of a painting. He opened the doors to his balcony and actually let out a sigh of content. He leaned forward on the stone railing and simply lived in the moment.

  
Suddenly, a voice called out to him, or rather, _sang_. His ears perked and he tried to determine where it was coming from. After a while he noticed it was coming from below, just out of eyesight. It took a while until a woman walked into the gardens with her back faced towards him. He focused on her enchanting voice and words with a smile on his lips, and closed his eyes.

  
_"A dream is a wish your heart makes, when you're fast asleep."_

She was wearing her blonde locks in a messy bun, piled on top of her head. She was carrying an empty woven basket in her hands and wore servants clothes. How had he never seen her before?  
_"In dreams you will lose your heartaches, whatever you wish for, you keep."_  
The unknown woman bowed and plucked a few roses and other flowers, gently placing them in the basket. _So that's where the fresh flowers came from on his desk_ , he mused with a grin.   
The woman kept humming softly and then turned around. Alistair gasped and his heart went into a shock for a brief moment. 

  
She was breathtakingly beautiful.   
It took him a few moments to gather his thoughts and snap back into reality. He heard voices below.

  
"Hello, ser Edwards and ser Grant—sleep well?"   
It was the woman, who had a genuine smile on her face. The men she was talking to were part of the kingsguard.   
"Mornin' miss Ella, just about so. Are you off to make your famous apple cobbler today? It's been the talk of the barracks after you brought those leftovers last week." a male voice responded, presumably ser Edwards. _So, she made those then_.. He loved apple cobbler and requested it, probably too many times, as a dessert.   
_And eat way too much of it._  
A beautiful laugh filled the air and Alistair felt his heart swell at the mere sound of it.

  
"I just might. If the king doesn't eat it all."   
His cheeks burned and he had to hold in a laugh. It seemed his love for the dessert hadn't gone unnoticed. Luckily, the chatter had cloaked his presence well enough and he'd managed to stay unnoticed so far.

  
"Well, I must tend to my duties—a fine day to you, gentlemen!"  
"And to you, miss Ella." 

  
Alistair nearly fell inside his chambers, looking for some clothes to put on. He _had_ to meet this woman. Besides, getting to know his own personnel was good, no? It's what any proper King would and should do.  
He rushed downstairs and heard her familiar singing voice again. He carefully descended the grand stairs to the garden entrance.   
Her back was turned towards him as she swapped the dead flowers in a vase with the fresh ones from her basket ever so gently. She arranged the roses when he cleared his throat and she dropped her basket out of shock and spun around. "You scared me th— _Your Majesty_ , Maker I'm sorry! I had no idea you were here." she said hastily, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks as she bowed respectfully. Alistair laughed and shook his head. "I do apologize my lady, scaring you was not my intention. I should have probably been a bit less sneaky." he offered lamely, now realizing he had no idea what to say to her.

  
The woman stood up straight and smiled awkwardly. "I- I'm no lady, Your Majesty."   
Alistair grinned. "Then what do I call you?" he questioned, knowing it was a gamble and a risk to ask that question.  
The woman blinked a few times. "Just Ella." she answered with a playful smile which caused Alistair's heart to do a backflip. "Well then, _Just Ella,_ I'm _Just Alistair_."   
Ella's smile slowly faded and her lips formed a shocked 'o' expression. "I couldn't possibly.. I mean.. I c—" " _Please_ , I'm technically on a holiday. The king card has been revoked for the time being. I need to.. be myself." he explained almost pleadingly. _She must think I'm insane. She'll **think** that I'm insane. Maker, why are you making a fool out of yourself like a 16 year old?_  
The wheels in her head seemed to visibly be turning and she seemed to consider several things before finally replying. "Very well, _Alistair_." 

  
She bent to the ground to pick up the flowers that had fallen out of her basket and Alistair followed her example, gathering them and placing them in her empty basket. Ella quickly put the remaining flowers in the vase at the other side of the door and turned to Alistair.   
"I'm afraid I have to get back into the kitchen and prepare the meal for tonight. I'm not exactly.. entertaining." she told him earnestly and almost ashamed. Alistair shook his head. "Can I.. can I join you? I can help."   
His stomach made the loudest roaring sound ever. His face went beet red of embarrassment.   
Ella giggled. "Or you'll allow me to make you breakfast first and relax, ser _I'm-technically-on-a-holiday_."   
Alistair grinned and eventually nodded. "I suppose I could do that." he replied with a boyish grin.

  
Together they walked through a side hallway. Alistair simply followed Ella, since he had absolutely no idea where they were, let alone which part of the castle this was. Finally, Ella pushed open a wooden door and entered a small yet well facilitated kitchen. It already smelled like this morning's batch of bread was being prepared and his mouth watered. 

  
Ella gestured to a small seating arrangement in the corner, opposite an empty fireplace. "Please, make yourself comfortable. I'll prepare something." she spoke before scurrying off. He followed her movements and watched her as she took the bread out of the brick oven.   
Alistair was more focused on her than on what she was doing.   
A few moments later his staring was interrupted by her placing a plate in front of him, along with a steaming mug. Ella gave him a knowing, amusing look. _Sweet Andraste. She caught me oggling her like a little boy._  
He quickly averted his gaze to his plate instead. Warm, freshly baked bread, an assortment of fine cheeses and freshly picked berries. To wash it all away with there was a steaming mug of spiced tea, sweetened with honey. " _Maker_." he almost moaned. "This is _wonderful_." and his favourite breakfast. _Or lunch. Or dinner_. "I recall this being requested many times by the servants. I'm guessing this is your favourite..?" she wondered hopefully. Alistair looked at her again and smiled. "An absolute favourite. If I had a choice in a last meal, this would most definitely be it."   
Ella blushed shyly and nodded before turning around and returning to her task. Alistair nearly wolfed down his breakfast. "So, what are you making now?" he asked curiously, although he already knew the answer and simply wanted to talk to her. He almost felt selfish for demanding her attention. 

Almost.

Ella grinned and accidentally wiped some sugar dust onto her face. She looked rather adorable, he thought.   
"I'm making apple cobbler, Your M— _Alistair_." 

  
He finished his tea and stood up. "Can I have some?" he asked childishly. Ella laughed. "No!" she responded, having seemingly forgotten who she was talking to, which Alistair was grateful for. He hadn't felt like this.. in a long time. Not since his best friend dumped him on the throne and all but unceremoniously left him without a word. The years had been lonesome for Alistair, the only joy he could find were in the small things that were left untouched by his royal degree. _Reading. Eating cheese. Drinking wine. Sparring. Riding._ And even the latter was tainted, for he always had to travel with his guards present.  
And here he was, smiling and enjoying himself more than he had in weeks. Probably months. 

  
"What if I help you making it?" he proposed with a raised eyebrow. In truth, he just wanted an excuse to spend more time with her.   
Ella seemed to consider it, but extra long on purpose just to toy with him. "Fine." she decided.  
She explained the process of preparing her signature dish and together they made it. It took a long time, but when it was finished it was worth every effort they'd put in. Ella served them both a small piece with a dot of cream on top. The taste was divine as always, yet when she inquired if he wanted another piece he refused under the excuse of being full, knowing that she'd wanted to save some for the guards.

  
They talked and talked about everything and nothing. About anything other than him being a king. In this kitchen and in this moment they were equals.  
They spent time together and he loved every single second of it.  
"Ella, you have some.." Alistair started, gesturing at the swipe of flour decorating her face. Ella looked confused and rubbed her face. He laughed at her failed attempt. "Here, allow me?"  
She nodded slowly, gazing into his eyes with a cautious yet longing expression. 

  
Alistair slowly raised his hand and gently wiped her nose and cheeks, a few times looking back at her and making eye contact with her whilst doing so. It seemed as if there were fireworks going off between them and he so badly wanted to give in and kiss her.  
He looked at her lips and imagined how soft they would feel against his own, of what they would taste like. How would her body mold against his own? How would it feel to run his hands through her hair?   
These thoughts were dangerous, he knew. Regardless of this morning and of his time off, he knew reality would come knocking on his door soon enough. It hurted, but he knew it to be true.

So, gathering all his focus, strength and willpower, he finally pulled back and awkwardly cleared his throat. "I should probably head back." he spoke softly.   
Ella was visibly disappointed, but it seemed she had come to the same conclusions as him and offered him an apologetic smile. "I suppose you should." she offered politely in return. He cursed his royal title and not being able to sweep her off her feet as he would've liked. He would've given her flowers and court her and take her someplace nice, like she deserved. It had been a few hours but she was beautiful and smart and brilliant and—

  
If not for the stupid crown.

  
"Thank you, Ella. This has truly been a blessing. I hope I.. I'll see you around?" he wondered hopefully, knowing well he had right to ask anything of the sort of her.   
Ella nodded and smiled. "You know where to find me." 

  
The remaining days of his free week were spent in peace. 

  
The only difference was that every morning, he sat in Ella's kitchen and ate his breakfast with her.


	2. Have Courage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally supposed to be a one shot, but i wanted to include some more elements into this. one more chapter after this and then i'm continuing with the next part (stay tuned!). in the meantime, you can also check out my other dragon age story, 'the dragon's lullaby'. thanks for reading!

Weeks went by and life continued as usual. Alistair's vacaction had ended and he'd moved back to the familiar part of the castle and his old chambers once more.   
He missed the balcony and the garden view terribly.   
The current surroundings were dull and static. Between these walls he was _King_ Alistair, not the _true_ Alistair. The true Alistair was left behind at the opposite side of the castle, in a kitchen with a woman who had become his friend with in his days off.   
He missed Ella terribly.  
When he had to leave, he had foolishly done so without saying any goodbyes or whatsoever, for he didn't want to complicate things for the both of them. Now his heart ached with regret when he reflected back on it. Still, when he saw Teagan once again, it was clear that his mood had changed for the better. Even Teagan had noticed it and questioned it with a slight suspicion.

It took only a few glasses of wine for Teagen to get the truth out of Alistair.  
"Have you completely gone mad?!" he yelled in complete shock, leaving Alistair quite flabbergasted himself by his reaction. Sure, he'd get yelled at sometimes but this? Alistair would've expected a more compassionate and rational reaction.  
"You were the one being so persistant about the ' _relaxing_ ' part. I just so happened to follow that advice." Alistair countered matter-of-factly while trying his best to look confident in his bold choice of words. Teagen sighed and massaged his temples. "I didn't mean _that_ kind of relaxation, Alistair. Dear _Maker_. Did you really have to make things so complicated? If word goes out that the King of Ferelden has some childish crush on a kitchen maid.." "Which will _not_ happen because everyone in the castle adores Ella as do I!"   
They both looked at eachother in shock and surprise. Alistair's mouth fell wide open at his own words and he felt a blush creeping onto his face. Teagen shook his head with a sigh. "You.. You shouldn't have.."

  
Alistair closed his mouth. "You wanted me to relax. I did. By finding an unlikely friendship in someone who saw me as _me_ and reminded me of the way I used to be. She also reminded me of who I'm fighting for and on how to improve the conditions of our workers. Is there so much harm in that?" he merely said.   
Ofcourse, that was only a boiled down version of the truth. The truth was far more complex and something he wasn't quite ready to admit to himself yet. 

  
The fact was that, Alistair had fallen in love with Ella.

  
Teagen finally broke the dreadful silence. "I suppose it's not.." he said, before finally returning to his seat and gazing out of the window behind the desk.

  
After that talk, no more words were shared between them about Ella. Work continued, with dreadful, _boring_ meetings about possible alliances and such. Alistair and his council divided the work between them, which involved the rebuildings of Redcliffe and the proper care and safety of the refugees that were still coming in every day from all directions. 

  
A few things changed.  
Alistair received no more fresh flowers and apple cobbler for dessert.  
He had to ask for his cheese and bread breakfast.  
His thoughts went haywire and it sent him into a panicked frenzy. Living with the idea that she was still in the castle was enough to put his mind at ease, as selfish as it was, but _this_? Had she left him?   
So, late at night, when his dinner arrived, he decided to take the shot and ask Maude. Maude had been here since before Alistair was made king. Surely she wasn't prone to gossip, right?  
" _Eh_.. No apple cobbler?" he asked lamely and with uncertainty when Maude came to clean up the dishes.  
"I'm afraid not, your Highness. Though I can whip something else up for ya if ya'd like?" she retorted while neatly piling up the dishes with skill. Alistair frowned. "We have a different cook then?" he finally asked, causing Maude to smile apologetically at him, as if she knew. "I'm sorry your Highness. She left a few days ago." 

  
And he felt his heart shatter in two.  
"I see."

* * *

"Please sit Alistair. We have important matters to discuss."   
Teagan was scribbling madly away on a piece of parchment and didn't bother to look up when Alistair was escorted into his study.  
Alistair reluctantly obeyed his question and sat down at the opposite side of the desk. It felt like he was about to get scolded for something, which wouldn't be the first time.  
Teagen laid down his quill and finally looked up at Alistair.

  
"I'm organizing a ball to find you a suitable marriage candidate." he simply announced, like it was the most normal thing in the world. It took a few moments for his words to hit home but when they did, his eyes widened in shock. "W-what?! No! You- I. _No_." he nearly shrieked as he felt the unease creeping into his body. It felt sickening for some reason. And wrong. _So wrong._  
"Yes, Alistair. You've been cured for months and fit for marriage. You need an heir. It's the normal process in the line of royalty." Teagan patiently explained. It rather seemed as if he'd already anticipated this reaction from Alistair, who was now feeling himself growing frustrated by the minute. "Don't _I_ get a choice in the matter?!" he protested with a frown. Why was everyone so intent on making his decisions for him? First his best friend for putting him on the throne and now this?   
"Because you _had_ your chance. The inquisition's offer to marry the lady Trevelyan off to you, remember?"   
Alistair palmed his face. "She was in love with her ambassador! Evelyn is like a sister to me! You truly think I would force her into such an arrangement when I know her heart belongs to another?" 

  
Teagan grumbled something under his breath and stood up, only to pace the room in a nervous manner. "They offered. Marriage is not about love."   
Alistair narrowed his eyes. "It should be. It _deserves_ to be."   
He turned around and went to exit the study.   
"I accept your idea of the ball, on one final condition." Alistair said.  
Teagan looked up in surprise. "Ofcourse. _Anything_."   
Naturally, he would come to regret that promise.

  
Alistair smirked. "You will, too, invite the young unwed maidens of Fereldan who are not born of nobility or royalty." 

Teagan grinded his teeth. "Very well.. _Your Majesty_."

It felt hopeless, yet Alistair had to try. It was a long shot and perhaps his only chance of ever reaching her. _Be realistic_ , he muttered to himself. _She's never going to come or even read the annoucement once it's made._

  
Little did he know, a few streets into Denerim, a familiar pair of blue eyes turned wide in surprise along with a smile at hearing the town's crier, inviting her and every other maiden to the castle in 1 week's time.


	3. Who is She

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fine! one more after this to conclude this chapter and then its really over!! lmao

The collar of his suit was nearly suffocating him and he desperately wanted to tear it off. 

  
Alistair felt ridiculous; all polished and dressed up like some childs doll, with the stupid medals of service and valor stapled to his chest, as if he needed to impress and intimidate everyone. 

  
It was stupid.  
Just as stupid as this stupid ball.

  
It felt like the festivities had been going on for hours now and he was growing more and more restless with each passing minute. Nevertheless, he kept his calm and stayed his usual polite self. The evening had started with prolonged introductions, with a man listing off and announcing the names of the maidens who entered the ballroom. Each of them bowed, some further than the others depending on their social rank, and receiving a nod from Alistair in return in acknowledgement. Sometimes small talk would happen, also depending on one's status, leaving Alistair drained and bored all at the same time. The women were beautiful and kind, yet there was the undeniable truth that they'd come just for the king. _King_ Alistair. Not Alistair himself.  
So, when finally no new entree's were announced, Alistair managed to slide to the opposite side of the room to the buffet, where small bites were being served along with wine and other fancy drinks he didn't recognize. 

  
Any excuse to not have to dance and put on a fake smile.   
His cheeks already hurt from forcing them upwards for too long.

  
Alistair nibbled on some cheeses when someone approached him. "You know, the point in organizing this was to introduce you to some ladies of noble and royal blood. Yet here you are." said Teagan, causing Alistair to scoff around a mouthful of blue cheese. He swallowed. "Yet here I am." he simply agreed, while attempting to mask his bitterness and slight disappointment.   
Teagan sighed. "Alistair, we have _talked_ about this," "-which is _precisely_ why I refuse to have another pointless discussion about it once more. I get it, Teagan. I'm not as stupid as you might think."   
Alistair turned around with the tiny plate in his hand. It somehow made him seem younger. Though maybe that's because cheese was the only familiar thing in this situation which reminded him of the _true_ Alistair. 

  
"Why won't you dance with atleast one of them? Princess Nayshara of Antiva has been asking about you. She's quite beautiful, you know." Teagan tried with a suggestive smirk that almost convinced him if it weren't for the ache in his chest. "I..I thank you, but no. I'll just..be here.. with _cheese_. And wine."  
Finally, this seemed to set Teagan off. His expression turned to disbelief and then anger. "You _cannot_ be serious about this! You know she isn't comi-"   
Behind them, a commotion had started among the gathered nobles and royals. The door of the ballroom had blasted open with a loud bang, causing the announcer to drop his tablet with papers. 

  
A woman had appeared in the archways.  
One Alistair didn't recognize.  
Her dress was the most beautiful, bluest color like a summer's sky with golden tiny butterfly's embroided on the neckline. The blue laces danced off of her like a waterfall.  
Her beautiful golden locks were braided up into an updo, with a few loose strands rounding her face. 

  
The room fell silent, apart from the musicians which were still playing in the background.   
The woman moved to help the announcer back on his feet and seemed to whisper something into his ear. The announcer nodded and righted his tie.

  
Alistair suddenly started sweating when realization hit him. He was thunderstruck and dumbfounded and tried to swallow, yet found his mouth to be too dry to do so.   
"Ella." he managed to croak out, loud enough for just Teagan to hear, who turned around in disbelief and shock. " _What?_ "   
Though Alistair was only focused on one thing, or one person rather, and practically shoved Teagan out of his way. "Please excuse me."

  
Meanwhile, Ella descended the stairs, still being gawked at by a few dozen eyes. She still managed to smile in earnest and when she finally set foot on the main floor, Alistair appeared from behind a guy with a large ridiculous hat.

  
Their eyes met.   
The fireworks seemed to have returned.  
Unspoken words were exchanged by looks that only _they_ could understand. All else was background noise.  
Ella bowed and Alistair returned the gesture. Some nobles must have realized the change in the King's demeanor; he hadn't bowed for any lady tonight, apart from this mysterious woman without a name. Yet Alistair was too caught up in his own world, _their_ world, to care about etiquette. He walked closer to her and smiled with nothing but utter love and adoration for her. "It's you." he whispered affectionately, causing her smile to widen. _"It's me_." she agreed. 

  
Alistair offered her his arm. "May I have this dance, my lady?"  
Ella smiled. "It would be my pleasure, _your Highness_."   
For once, it didn't matter that his royal title was used.  
Because she was speaking to the true Alistair.

  
He led her to the dancefloor. The people parted for the King and let them through, still with their eyes trained on them. Alistair and Ella started a traditional ball's dance. Her arms enveloped him in a dancer's stance and he felt them practically burn on his skin. Only then they seemed to snap back into reality. "They're all looking at you." Ella whispered with a nervous giggle as he swayed her around. Alistair chuckled and shook his head. "Trust me. It's not _me_ they're looking at."   
Realization seemed to hit Ella and a beautiful blush formed on her cheeks. "I wish I was in that stupid kitchen so I could dunk my head in flour to hide the embarassment." she groaned, but tried to keep smiling, aware of the crowd watching them. Alistair snorted. "You and me both. It's been awfully dull until you walked in the way you did. By the way, did you _really_ have to blow the doors off the hinge like that? That's a real, authentic Fereldan antique door you know! They're _priceless_!" He mocked with a grin. Ella raised her eyebrow with a childish smirk lingering around her lips. " _Please_. I could've blasted the castle to bits and you wouldn't have cared, as long as the cheese stock and mabari kennels were still left standing."   
"And the kitchen."   
She playfully rolled her eyes.   
_"Naturally."_

  
The song stopped and people clapped, to Alistair's surprise. A court's approvement was hard to get, yet something must've impressed them about this display. Soon, others flocked the dance floor once more and Alistair took the opportunity to take Ella's hand and drag her away. 

  
She didn't object. They snuck out of the ballroom, into several hallways. Alistair felt carefree again for the first time in weeks and realized he didn't care about the consequences for once. It felt thrilling. He only cared about the woman walking next to him, clutching his hand as if she was afraid he'd change his mind and turn around. And honestly, he felt it, too; maybe she'd come to her senses and leave, just as she had weeks ago.   
He pushed those thoughts away and opened the door to the gardens. They walked towards a bench and sat down, close enough for their shoulders to touch if they wanted to.

  
"So." Alistair said.  
"So." Ella said.  
There was a brief silence. It was comfortable, _peaceful_. They gazed at the stars and realized they were still holding hands.   
"Sorry." Alistair quickly said, wanting to retract his hand. Ella, however, kept hold of it and placed it in her lap.   
"Alistair.." she began carefully, turning around slightly so she could look at him. "I'm.. I'm _sorry_.. for leaving, the way I did. Things got.. _complicated_ and it.. I had to go."   
Confusion washed over him. " _Why?_ " he pressed with a frown.  
Ella sighed. "Alistair. I don't think I need to tell you. It'll only make things harder. I'm just here for tonight, then I'll disappear. I just had to.. see you again. One last time." she replied brokingly and with a longing tone. Her eyes welled up and she let go of his hand. 

  
He shook his head and before he knew what was happening, he'd pressed his lips against hers. A surprise sound left her throat and he let go, leaning his forehead against hers and gazing into her eyes. "I don't think so, Ella."  
"Alistair..-"   
_"I love you."_  
They stared at eachother for what felt like an eternity, both taken aback by his confession. Ella's mouth fell open and closed, processing his words. She sighed. "Oh you.." she merely said. Alistair's insecurity came crashing down. "You.. you don't?"   
Ella frowned, not understanding him. Then she gasped and palmed her face. "Oh don't be daft. I _love_ you, Alistair. That's the whole reason I left, but you are a _King_ and I am just.. _me_. You know this isn't meant to be."   
Alistair shook his head and took her hand in both of his. "Listen to me, Ella. You are perfect. _I. Don't. Care. About. Being. King._ " he said persistantly and urgently.   
They looked into eachother's eyes. Ella looked surprised when he realized what he was implying. " _You_.. what are you suggesting?" 

  
"Marry me." 

  
A voice behind them cleared his throat.  
"I suspected you ran off. I can't say I'm surprised by this.. turn of events."   
Alistair and Ella both turned around in shock, only to find Teagan standing there, unreadable as ever. He walked around the bench and looked at him with an apologetic smile. "I suppose I shouldn't have underestimated your feelings, Alistair." he spoke softly, then turning to Ella. "My lady, you have been quite the talk of the evening among the members of the court." he said suggestively, as if he knew something she didn't. Ella smiled and raised her eyebrows. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're implying, my lord." she replied in confusion.

  
Alistair had already put two and two together. This would either be good, or a disaster.  
"Simple," Teagan said, "they absolutely adore you. A fereldan small town girl, coming in here to sweep the lonely, sad King off his feet with her beauty, grace and kindness? It makes for quite a good story I assure you." 

  
_Good then._

  
Ella was silent and lost in thought. Alistair looked at Teagan and used the opportunity to ask the question that was now burning on his tongue. 

  
"Will it be enough?"

  
Teagan seemed to ponder his reply. Finally, he gave it.

  
" _Yes_."


	4. Happily Ever After

"You know, perhaps the court would've appreciated a dessert that was different than the first course. Not everyone appreciates cheese as much as us, Ali."   
_**"Us?"**_  
"Yeah. Surprisingly, you're not the only Fereldan around here who enjoys cheese as much as you do." 

  
Alistair Theirin's eyes beamed up towards the face of his newly wed wife, the love of his life, who was grinning childishly in return. She was still draped in her beautiful wedding gown, which was cream coloured, with beautiful pastel colored flowers embroided onto the neckline and the overskirt. Her golden locks were pinned up into an updo and decorated with a veil and diamond crown. She looked like a true Queen.  
 _**His** queen_, he thought happily.

  
"I didn't think it was possible for me to love you any more than I already do, but _Maker_.. you _truly_ are the perfect woman." he nearly growled, longingly, as he pressed her close to his torso and buried his face in her neck, causing her to burst out into giggles from the ticklish feeling.

That, and the desire from having eachother so close and in an intimate position.

  
" _Alistair_ \--compose yourself! We still need to take a carriage ride home and greet the people." she said, managing to unlock herself out of his grasp.

  
The festivities had been going on all week. Ella turned out to be even more loved by the people than Teagan and Alistair had first anticipated; not only among the nobles, but also among the common folk. Many knew her from her time working around Denerim as a waitress, or a servant, and knew her to be a kind, selfless person; it spread joy and promised hope for a better future for those living in the city. One that Alistair and Ella were determined to turn into reality, for her and his kindness were a fresh and welcome change to the kingdom. Food rations were spread among the people along with other small gifts, to celebrate their love and share it with others. 

  
Alistair had already asked Ella about ideas on how to improve Denerim, for she had seen everything going on in the city and knew exactly where and what the problems were. Teagan had been present, too.

Funding for the less fortunate and specific funding for children regarding education so they could specialize in, and master, a specific trade. There had to be more opportunities available for the people, so poverty would and could be reduced in the future.   
Teagan had been pleasantly surprised at this idea and promised to look into it and see if it was doable.  
Ella had proven herself there and then to be a promising queen.

  
So, here they were, with matching wedding bands and happy smiles on their faces. "You're right. Let's go. I can't wait to be alone with you and get out of this _tighty_ -tight suit." Alistair complained as he took her hand and led her to the front door of the place where their wedding dinner had been held not too long ago. "Well, _I_ for one have to admit that you look rather sexy in it." Ella said mischievously, accompanied with a wink. Alistair swooned and cursed the time they still had to behave; he wondered what other facial expressions he could elicit out of her. "I guess I can wear it a little longer than intended, if my lady wife _appreciates_ it so much." he retorted with an eyebrow wiggle.   
Ella grinned.   
"She certainly does." 

  
They left the building. A carriage was already waiting for them with opened doors. Alistair helped Ella with her dress and closed the door behind her, before getting in himself. Ella automatically grabbed his hand and he smiled to himself. The hand holding had quickly become a natural habit for the both of them in the weeks of their engagement, up until the wedding. Almost as if they were afraid of being seperated again.

They both didn't try their love for eachother (or public affection) and were true believers in celebrating love rather than trying to hide it. 

  
"Ali." her voice suddenly perched up. "I'm a bit afraid, you know. _What if_.. what if I'm not a _worthy_ queen after all?"   
Alistair scooted closer to her side and gently turned her face with his hand.   
"My love." he said. "My _darling_. There is nothing for you to worry about, least of all _that_. The hope you have given my people by simply becoming my wife proves that--yet your worth is even more beyond just _that_. You are so kind and brave. You are more worthy than you realize." he said earnestly, smiling gently when a tear escaped her. He brushed it away with his thumb.   
Ella smiled back at him. "I love you. _Now and always_." she simply said, leaning towards him and resting her forehead against his.   
Alistair closed his eyes. "And I love you. _Now and always_." 

  
When they arrived back at the castle, Alistair got out first and opened the door for Ella. He held her hand firmly in his as she lowered herself out of the carriage.   
Together, they entered the doors to the castle, where they were officially greeted by the royal guard and Teagan, who already waved them away to the upper floor where the access to the balcony was. Alistair and Ella greeted them and walked the stairs, hand in hand, careful not to trip over Ella's long overskirt. Once they reached their destination, Alistair put his hand on the handle of the door leading to the balcony. They could already hear the cheers coming from the other side of the doors where their people were awaiting their arrival, desperate and happy to catch a glimpse of their new King and Queen.

  
They exchanged nervous looks at the realization; Alistair's seemed to be a bit more confident, since he was used to crowds, though Ella seemed more terrified than ever.  
He pressed a kiss on the back of her hand. "It will be fine, love. Try to enjoy it." he assured her with a calm undertone. 

  
Ella nodded, in and exhaling deeply.   
"Together?" she asked.  
Alistair smiled at Ella before replying.   
_"Now and always."_

  
He opened the door, a symbolic way to start their reign together.  
They stepped outside, both of them smiling happier than ever.  
Their hands entertwined.

  
And they lived happily, ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and thats a wrap! hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i did writing it! stay tuned for more dragon age x disney crossovers and feel free to leave feedback <3

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
